


A Tongue Tied Trip to the Shops

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Holiday Shopping, Human AU, Inspired by a scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Tongue Tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: John Smith, known as the Doctor to his friends, meets a pretty salesgirl in the lingerie department while waiting for his cousin. His brain seems to fail him. Luckily she doesn't seem to hold it against him. Human AU.





	A Tongue Tied Trip to the Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Ficmas event @doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (Prompts used: Shopping).
> 
> Inspired by a scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.

John Smith, or ‘the Doctor’ to his friends, glanced around Henrik’s department store floor for his cousin, Amy. She was late, as usual. He rolled his eyes and bent over to look in the glass case in front of him. He blushed when he realised he was standing in the women’s lingerie department. _How did that happen?_

“Can I show you something?”

The Doctor startled at the husky voice and looked up from the lace knickers and suspenders he’d been eyeing to find a gorgeous salesgirl - near his age, blonde, with whiskey-colored eyes and pink plump lips. He felt his mouth open, but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Sir?” He watched her teeth as they bit down on her lower lip. He dragged his eyes back up to her own wide ones. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. 

Her lips quirked. She really did have a beautiful smile.

“Sorry! I...I was just leering- Looking. I mean blousing- Browsing!” His eyes dropped to her blouse and noticed her name tag. Rose. It was a lovely name. And Rose had the top two buttons of her shirt undone. He could see a hint of pink lace from her bra. Was he staring? He felt like he was staring. Once again he dragged his gaze upward and met her amused eyes. 

She smirked. “For your girlfriend?”

 _Girlfriend?_ She was saying words, but he didn’t understand them. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Wife?”

He shook his head.

“I hope your not shopping for your mum then.” Her eyes dropped to the lingerie he’d been examining. “Or your boyfriend.” 

“No!”

Her smile widened and she poked her tongue out of one side. 

His brain short circuited at the first sight of the pink organ. “What? What happened?”

Rose giggled. 

The Doctor stood up straight and started flapping the lapels of his coat. “I guess it wouldn’t be any...wouldn’t be the Christmas shopping season if stores were less hooter- Hotter! Hotter than they are. Ooh. Is it warm in here? Why do I feel so warm?”

“You do have your coat still on.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes.” He looked down and frowned. “Oh, do I? How did that happen?”

“Probably because it’s cold outside?”

“Right. Yes. Yes, it is! It’s a bit nipply out. I mean nippy. Did I say nipple? Oh my god, why can I not stop talking?”

Rose raised a hand over her mouth to hide her mirth. 

It was like his brain and his mouth weren’t connected. He just couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. “There is a nip in the air though.” The Doctor was blushing brightly by this point and he dropped his head to his hands.

Rose took pity on the adorable young man. He had a gob on him, but seemed otherwise harmless and he was cute. “Is there anything you’d like to see?”

“You.”

Rose blushed and squeaked, “What?”

“Oh, not...not in the sense that you think I said. Not right now, I mean I can see you right now. I have two working eyes. But I wasn’t talking about ogling your person. I’m not a creeper. I don’t think? Although I did ogle you a bit earlier. Sorry. I’m so sorry. I can see why you don’t want to go on a date with me.”

“A date?”

“Right. I never actually asked did I? Can I see you sometime? Outside of your job? Just the two of us. You know, like a date?”

The Doctor was ringing his hands while Rose considered him.

“What’s your name?”

“John. John Smith, but most people call me ‘Doctor.’”

“Doctor? Are you a Doctor?”

He shook his head. “I could take you for chips,” he blurted. “Do you like chips? I like chips. Fried bits of potato. What’s not to like?”

Her lips twitched. “I like chips.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And I’d really like to know why people call you ‘Doctor.’ I’m Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler.”

She stuck her hand over the display for him to shake. He smiled and a bit of hair flopped over his eye. 

“Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler.” 

She noticed her manager, Cassandra, watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. “Can you pretend to be shopping? My manager’s watching.”

He leaned against the glass case and pointed at the first thing he saw. “What do these do? Do they clip on here? Down there?”

She nodded. “Would you like to see this one?”

“Sure.”

As Rose pulled out the racey undergarments, Cassandra turned and walked away. 

Rose let out a deep breath and her customer service smile turned mischievous. “They’re cut really high on the hip. Look, I’m wearing something similar.” She raised her skirt up her leg. “See? You can’t see the line.”

“You _can’t_ see the line.” The Doctor was aware of someone coming to stand next to him. He recognized his cousin’s husband out of the corner of his eye. “Can you, Rory?”

A hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Nope. No line.”

Rose dropped the hem of her skirt as the Doctor turned to his friend. “Rory!” A tall, redhead tapped him on the other shoulder and he spun around. “Amy! What’re you guys doing here?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “We’re meeting you, you moron.”

“Oh, right! Erm. Can you give me a mo’?”

Amy leaned over the display case toward Rose. “This idiot’s not bothering you, is he?”

“Amy!”

“No. He’s fine.”

The Doctor pushed Amy toward Rory who at least had his back and offered to take Amy to look at shoes.

He turned to Rose and pushed his hair back. “Sorry. That was my cousin, Amy. She’s…”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

Rose took the Doctor’s hand and ran her fingers along his until it was spread it open. She grinned a tongue touched smile and grabbed a marker to jot down her number. “This way you can’t lose it. I’m free tomorrow.”

“Brilliant!”

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before pushing him toward his cousin and her husband. “See ya tomorrow, Doctor.”


End file.
